Santa Who?
by saki-li
Summary: Naruto es el hijo doncel de santa(minato) quien en este momento esta pasando el proceso mas duro de todos. La desantificacion, al estar apunto de terminar su ciclo minato debe pasar el puesto a la siguiente generacion sin embargo es algo dificil hacerlo cuando el sucesor al puesto aun no ah sido encontrado! Sasunaru!
1. Chapter 1

Era víspera de navidad y todos los niños se encontraban arropados y listos para descansar como era costumbre leche ,galletas y zanahorias abrían de dejar con la esperanza que a la mañana siguiente nada hubieran de encontrar excepto la gran cantidad de regalos que santa les fuese a dejar. Todo claro esta si buenos niños hubieran sido y ninguna travesura hubiesen cometido porque si en falta estaban carbon en vez de regalo santa les iba a dejar.

Las calcetas colgadas en la calidad chimenea descansaban en una hermosa casa no muy lejos de la ciudad habia una par de gemelos que no dejaban de correr por toda la sala ambos cargando un enorme libro lo suficiente grande como para hacerlos tropezar sin embargo eso no les impidió su objetivo realizar.

To-chan to-chan- gritaron ambos niños sin cesar, haciendo despertar al joven rubio

Que hacen aun despiertos pensé que ya estarían durmiendo- reprocho sobándose los ojos mientras sentía como ambos pequeños se subían en aquel mullido sillón de tres cuerpos en el cual tan amenamente descansaba.

No podemos dormir- comento ansioso el menor de estos mientras se sobaba el ojo con su puño para luego bostezar contradiciendo sus palabras.

Queremos un cuento de navidad to-chan!- esta vez fue el mayor quien lo pidió a gritos haciendo despertar a su hermano mientras ponia el enorme libro sobre el regazo de su papi.

Esta bien veamos que tenemos aquí mnh un cuento de navidad?- dijo leyendo el titulo sonriendo- muy bien ..habia una vez…

NO!- grito el menor que se encontraba al otro lado del rubio poniendo otro libro igual de grande encima de el de su hermano- ok.. a ver Rudolf el reno de la nariz roja..- el mayor estaba apunto de comenzar a leer cuando sintió como le arrebataban el libro.

Mi historia es mejor- reclamo el mayor de los gemelos

Claro que no! La historia de Rudolf es mas bonita que el viejo que odia la navidad!- contrataco el menor.

Y ese fue el inicio de una intempestiva pelea entre el par de gemelos quienes no hacian mas que arrebatarse los libros y insistiendo porque una historia era mejor que la otra hasta que el adulto ahí presente tuvo suficiente y les arrebato los libros a ambos.

Papi!- se quejaron los dos

Bien, ya basta los dos si, siguen asi mañana tendrán carbón bajo el árbol- les sermoneo el rubio a ambos haciendo que los gemelos bajaran la mirada avergonzados- que les parece si les cuento una historia diferente-sugirio llamando la atención de ambos.

Que clase de historia?- preguntaron los dos a la vez llenos de curiosidad al ver como su papi esbozaba una sonrisa misteriosa.

Una historia donde la navidad y santa estaban por desaparecer- ambos gemelos vieron horrorizados a su papi para luego intercambiar miradas.- quieren que les cuenta la historia de cómo un hombre frio de corazón se convirtió en el hombre mas calido y amado por todos?

Los niños asintieron estupefactos y llenos de curiosidad mientras se acomodaban y tapaban con las mantas-

Nuestra historia comienza en la semana de la víspera de navidad santa se encontraba bajo mucha presión últimamente navidad habia llegado en menos de un parpadeo y aun habian muchas cosas que hacer. Sin mencionar que habia una reunión urgente con las criaturas mágicas que debía atender algo le decía que esta reunión no seria nada placentera.

Señor- interrumpio un joven tocando la puerta

Adelante kakashi- el aludido se abrió campo por la puerta en apariencia se veía a un hombre de treinta años pero lo que nadie sabia era que el varon llevaba mas de 700 años.

Señor tenemos problemas en la sección electrónica y también tiene que probar los nuevos renos- empezó a decir mientras sacaba un ipad y continuaba con su lista- ya volvio a revisar la lista? Recuerde que debe hacerlo almenos tres veces por otro lado llegaron mas cartas esta vez son desde konoha y ohuhh señor se encuentra bien ¿-pregunto preocupado al ver como su jefe sobre su mesa con los codos apoyados en esta y hundia el rostro entre sus manos.

Si, no… quiero decir ..no te preocupes- paso sus manos por los cabellos rubios con bizos blancos tras sacarse el gorro rojo y dejarlo sobre la mesa- solo estoy algo cansado- dijo frotándose los ojos pero kakashi no le creía ni una pisca- me decias kakashi?

Oh si, los del concejo de criaturas mágicas es tan en el salón principal- dijo inmediatamente haciendo que el rubio alzara una ceja- pero que hacen aquí se suponía que tendría ser donde nara este año- se quejo para luego suspirar y ponerse de pie- bueno no hay que hacerlos esperar- musito para si comenzando a caminar pero su propio cuerpo no parecia estar de su lado este dia, sintiendo las piernas temblarle tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caer al suelo.

Minato-sama!- exclamo el peli blanco tras a ayudarlo- descuida kakashi estoy bien solo algo torpe- minato ahuyento la mano de kakashi que le servia para sostenerse mientras se erguia y encontraba su propio balance- aun soy joven kakashi no soy ningún ansiano- le recordó mientras se ponía su sombrero y acomodaba su traje rojo el cual cada dia le quedaba mas flojo

Ouw.. recuerdame pedirle a iruka que mande a meter mi traje nuevamente- le dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el baston que utilizaba solo en ocaciones realmente necesarias.

Por supuesto- respondio su asistente mientras le abria la puerta

No paso mucho para que ambos llegaran al gran salón donde le esperaban sus invitados- kakashi puedes retirar yo puedo solo- le dijo inmediatamente sin darle pie a refutar-

Como ordene santa- y tras hacer una venia kakashi se retiro en busca del castaño.

Bien venidos sean amigos a que debo esta inesperada sorpresa- dijo inmediatamente el rubio mientras ingresaba al gran salón. En contrandose con sus colegas mágicos quienes lo veía estupefactos desde sus asientos.

Dios santo entonces no era mentira- exclamo una mujer de cabello castaño revuelto mientras veía como la delgada figura de su mejor amigo tomaba asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Pensé que bromeabas cuando me dijiste que el cabello habia dejado de encanecer- dijo el varon junto a la dama quien al igual que ella tenia el cabello castaño pero oscuro y mas largo sus orbes perladas lo miraban sumamente desconcertado.

No se exasperen no es como si siempre lo hubira tenido blanco como lo nieve- dijo riendo suave sin embargo sus colegas no lo encontraban gracioso- pueden dejar de verme con pena esto iba a pasar eventualmente.

Si, pero jamas pensamos que llegarías a estos extremos- agrego indignado un pelirojo mas conocido como cupido quien se encontraba con el ceño fruncido.

Es verdad minato, si kushina siguiera aqui no hubiera permitido que esto llegara tan lejos- le dijo un hombre castaño con el cabello amarrado en una coleta.

Minato simplemente sonrrio de lado al recordar a su difunta esposa- probablemente tengas razón Morfeo pero no soy la clase de padre que impone su voluntad hacia sus hijos.

Ppff pues eso te garantizara la muerte si no haces algo pronto- todo giraron y fulminaron con la mirada a la gélida voz proveniente de frosty un hombre impasible y serio de cabellera negra y ojos penetrantes- bien pudiste haber aceptado mi oferta-

El rubio negó con la cabeza- por mas alentadora que suene tu propuesta no estoy dispuesto a entregarte mi hijo madara, aun que la navidad dependa de ello.

Pero santa que haras? El tiempo se acaba y muy pronto llegara el momento en que nuestros hijos tomen el mando también- hablo un hombre de cabellos brunos y piel palida llevaba dos largas orejas de conejo y una cesta con huevos.

Descuida shisui, ya encontrare la forma- dijo suspirando tras esbozar una amplia sonrisa- ahora a lo importante porque tanta prisa con esta reunión?- pregunto inquieto- como verán estoy algo saturado con el trabajo

Despues de un largo silencio, yashamaru o mas bien conocido como cupido decidio ser el que rompiera el hielo- es sobre naruto.

Sasunaru

La ciudad de konoha se habia teñido de blanco las fiestas ya habia iniciado y los estudiantes en la universidad de fire university se encontraban en su ultimo dia de exámenes. Habia sido un año duro pero gratificante especialmente para cierto grupo de amigos que se disponían a celebrar como nunca.

A donde iremos este año chicos?- pregunto una rubia de ojos azules mientras se abrazaba a una joven de cabellos azabache para entrar en calor

Que les parece si pasamos la navidad en el caribe o en algún lugar fresco?- comento comento un castaño con triángulos en las mejillas

Claro, de hecho siempre y cuando tu pagues- dijeron todos a coro

Oh vamos será divertido pasar la navidad en algún lugar que no sea un congelador brrr- dijo mientras se sobaba las manos-

Pensé que irias a pasar la navidad con tus padres kiba?- pregunto la morena de ojos perlados

Por eso quiero hacer algo con ustedes chicos- dijo sonriendo ampliamente

Solo no quieres pasar todo las vacaciones con madre tierra- lo molesto un joven rubio de ojos azules-

Hey! Tu no hables mucho! Que ya me dijeron que planean acerté volver a casa!- contraataco el castaño-

Jaaa si claro como si fuera a permitir que eso pasase-

Oooh vamos naruto todos sabemos lo mucho que extrañas el polo- dijo la rubia a quien naruto vio ecepticismo- claro extraño tanto el polo como tu hacer ortodoncia por la noche ino.

La aludida fruncio el ceño tras hacer una cara de asco- una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra al menos nosotros vamos a ver a nuestras familias en las vacaciones!- lo acuso.

El rubio simplemente se encogio de hombros- hablo con papa prácticamente todos los días y tanto iruka como kakashi no me dejan en paz, honestamente no hay mucho que extrañar- les dijo mientras llegaban al cruce de varias calles.- bueno los veo en navidad avísenme si van hacer algo- grito mientras se ponía a correr en dirección opuesta.

Sasunaru

No paso mucho para que pudiera llegar a su departamento pero para su mala suerte habia comenzado a nevar por lo que cuando llego a su casa estaba completamente empapado- ugh voy a necesitar un baño-penso mientras se quitaba su gorro, chalina y abrigo.

Prrrupp- el rubio bajo la mirada encontrándose con kyuubi su pequeño zorro quien le habia traido una toalla- gracias kyuu- dijo tras tomarla y empezar a secarse el cabello para luego prender las luces y la estufa

Su departamento no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño lo suficiente como para quedos personas pudiera vivir cómodamente y como era de esperarse los colores festivos se encontraban en todas partes. Una árbol adornaba parte de la sala junto con el nacimiento que se encontraba arriba de la chimenea junto con las calcetas colgadas.

Naruto no tardo en entrar a su baño y despojarse de sus ropas para adentrarse a la tina rebosante de agua caliente seguido de kyuubi- mnh esto esta mejor- murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos dejando que todos sus musculos se relajaran habia sido una semana difícil con los finales y a estar a solo una año de graduarse la presión se hacia peor. Sin embargo el comentario que le habia dejado kiba le estaba carcomiendo la mente

No puedo volver- murmuro bajo el agua haciendo burbujas para luego sentir la mirada de su peludo amigo sobre el- que?- cuestiono ya cansado de su mirada inquicidora-

Puuurrup- solto el pequeño zorro acercándose a su amo mientras colocaba su cabeza en las rodillas del rubio- no podría soportarlo kyuu apenas y puedo hablar con el por la esfera sin sentirme culpable simplemente no puedo volver.. no aun…- naruto tomo a su amigo y lo abrazo contra su pecho sintiendo como este comenzaba a ronronear para tranquilizar a su amo.

Tanto kyuubi como naruto dejaron que el agua se llevara sus problemas se quedaron recostados en la tina un largo tiempo sintiendo la llema de los dedos en el caso de naruto comenzaba a arrugarse. Las orbes azules del dueño de casa se perdieron en el blanco techo por horas divagando en como haría para evadir la navidad este año. Ya no podía estar cien por ciento seguro que sus amigos lo ayudaran este año pero tendría que encontrar la forma de mantenerse ocupado, después de todo es navidad? Quizás podría meterse a esos programas de ayuda donde te quedas a pasar la navidad en un asilo de ancianos o ayudar en un orfanato eso seria bueno podría evadir a su padre y al mismo tiempo ayudar a alguien en las fiestas después de todo no es como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

Desde que piso terreno humano naruto no habia dejado de ayudarlos siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo. Sin embargo siempre trataba de pasar desapersivido al igual que su gran espíritu navideño al principio le era difícil controlarse ya que solia tararear en clase canciones navideñas o preparar pavo casi todos los días si no fuera por kiba y los demas probablemente no hubiera sobrevivido en la universidad.

Ahora tampoco es que su vida universitaria fuera un desastre era un alumno normal y corriente o por lo menos eso trataba de aparentar lo único estresante que habia encontrado al venir al mundo humano era que cada vez que se acercaban las fiestas navideñas naruto sabia los nombres de todos incluso sabia quien era bueno o malo tuvo que poner un hechizo mágico sobre el ya que los niños pequeños comenzaban a quedarse a dormir en la puerta de su edificio sin mencionar las escena que le hacían en la calle o los supermercados.

Pero muy aparte de ello vivir en konoha no era tan complicado era una ciudad pequeña, pacifica y acogedora aveces le recorda el polo con la única diferencia que los veranos en konoha eran mas largos. Habia aprendido mucho de los humanos junto a sus amigos quienes tenia mas experiencia tratando con ellos especialmente ino quien algún dia remplazaría a su padre para ser el hada de los dientes. Luego estaban kiba y shikamaru, el castaño seria el padre tierra y shika bueno tenia que admitir que el puesto de Morfeo le calzaría perfectamente. Finalmente estaban hinata, neiji y sai , el rubio no tenia idea como funcionaria en el caso de los hyuga serian madre y padre tiempo? O solo escogerían a uno? Y en cuanto a sai bueno aun no podía creer que el fuera a ser el sucesor de shisui-san.

El intro de jingle bell's inundo el departamento de naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos- quien será- dijo mientras salía de la tina y se colocaba una toalla en la cadera para luego ponerse una bata. A pesar de que la casa era como un horno aun se sentía el frio por lo que decidio subir un poco mas el termostato- ya, va ya va- dijo mientras salía del baño dirigiéndose a la sala en busca de su celular pero al encontrarlo se dio con la sorpresa de que no era el quien sonaba- no, ahora no maldijo. Al ver como desde la chimenea una gran esfera de nueve de iluminaba de rojo y ver mientras las melodía continuaba una y otra vez.

Naruto tomo la esfera en sus manos para luego sacudirla un par de veces haciendo que la nieve que se encontrar dentro se revolviera de modo que las luces y la música se detuviera. No paso mucho tiempo para que la imagen de kakashi y iruka se reflejara en la esfera – buenas noches naruto-sama- saludaron los dos haciendo que el rubio rolara los ojos- estamos a solas que es lo que ocurre ahora- dijo algo cansado.

Necesitamos que vuelva a casa- dijo iruka ignorando el tono de su antiguo alumno quien no tardo en frotarse las sienes- pensé que ya lo habíamos discutido antes no voy a volver al polo-

Ya no es tan simple como antes, naruto debes volver al polo tu padre necesita hablar contigo- ordeno kakashi haciendo que el aludido frunciera el ceño-no voy a volver kakashi no tiene sentido que regrese al polo! Simplemente no puedo-

Naruto porfavor es hora que te hagas responsable- le dijo iruka preocupado- tu padre te necesita, nosotros te necesitamos en casa, tienes que volver-

Naruto se mordio el labio en señal de frustración, tenia miedo no quería volver al polo y ver en lo que su pobre padre se habia convertido- recuerda que hay una fecha limite ya no puedes seguir jugando- le dijo kakashi molesto-

Eso ya lose!- grito exasperado tenia ganas de tirar la esfera de nieve contra el árbol de navidad- pero no puedo kakashi… y de verdad lo intente ¡! Se los juro que en verdad trate de buscar y busque y busque pero no hay nadie!- dijo casi desesperado poniendo la esfera nuevamente en la chimenea mientras se revolvía los cabellos- no puedo regresar a casa con las manos vacias simplemente no puedo-

Iruka suspiro mientras veía con pena a su pequeño pupilo- tu padre quiere proponerte algo, para resolver esta situación, es verdad el tiempo se acaba pero deben encontrar alguna forma de resolverlo, por eso porfavor regresa tu padre te necesita.

Esta bien volveré a casa para estas fiestas pero solo por este año- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de tres cuerpos.

Bien ya que todos estan de acuerdo, naruto-sama iremos por usted el fin de semana- dijo mas calmado kakashi

Porfavor recuerde abrigarse bien el invierno de konoha no es igual al nuestro- sugirió en forma maternal el doncel viendo como naruto simplemente asentia.

No se preocupen estare en la azotea esperándolos, ahora si me disculpan ire a la cama- dijo mientras se paraba despidiéndose con un leve movimiento de mano, Kakashi y iruka solo pudieron suspirar pesado para luego cortar la comunicación.

Naruto se dejo caer en su cama mañana seria un dia largo tenia que visitar el asilo, el orfanato y luego ir a trabajar al café sharinga como de costumbre. No era que fuera a necesitar el dinero pero le gustaba ser independiente por lo que el dinero que le enviaba su padre para sus gastos solia donarlos a la caridad o comprar ropa para donar. Suspiro pesado al recordar que mañana también tendría que alistar sus cosas para ir al polo, se preguntaba que solución abria encontrado su padre esta vez? Su primera propuesta no es nada alentadora, naruto le habia dejado bien claro a su progenitor que primero muerto antes que meterse con ese hombre.

Sasunaru

La mañana siguiente empezó con un despertador roto y la cocina con olor a carbón en efecto nuevamente se le habia vuelto a hacer tarde, ya no podría ir al orfanato y al asilo de ansianos por lo que tuvo que llamar por el celular mientras corria para coger el metro que lo llevaría al hotel Amaterasu donde se encontraba la cafetería sharinga.

Tuvo suerte que la estación no estuviera tan llena pero maldijo al bajarse en el paradero equivocado, miro el reloj mortificado para luego volver a maldecir al encontrar que el tren estaba por partir tuvo suerte de no quedar con medio cuerpo fuera al intentar ingrsar.

Wou eso estuvo cerca- murmuro para entre la multitud de gente tras encontrar un puesto libre cerca de la puerta- bien solo tengo que tomar un taxi a penas salga de la estación si kami se pone de mi lado hoy podre evadir al bastardo sin problemas- dijo para si nuevamente para luego sentir como alguien le tiraba del abrigo, sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos violacios pertenecientes a un niño de cabellos castaños-

Este año he sido un buen niño- le dijo el pequeño a lo que naruto tuvo que enarcar una ceja sin entender- disculpa?

Que me he portado bien este año- el rubio tuvo que maldecir internamente al darse cuenta que algo habia ocurrido con el bloqueo mágico que se habia impuesto ya que pudo adivinar el nombre del pequeño quien frescamente se habia sentado en su regazo- quiero un play staion cuatro, un wiiu y cuatro juegos para cada uno- naruto tuvo que suspirar hondo mientras seguía escuchando al niño quien al parecer tenia una enorme lista- no quiero ser grosero kyo-kun pero yo no ..soy..- lo se- se le adelanto el pequeño desconcertando al rubio- entonces porque me pides a mi los regalos- cuestiono

Naruto vio como el pequeño castaño se quedaba pensando un rato para luego verle con sus enormes orbes violacias- porque los to-chans siempre saben como convencer a los otosan acerca de los regalos grandes – dijo con simpleza para ver como naruto se sonrojaba violentamente.

-Siguiente parada estación central-

oh por dios aquí estabas kyo-chan- exclamo una mujer de entre la multitud llamando la atención de naruto y el niño

mama!- exlamo el pequeño- nunca vuelvas a asustarme asi- le dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba con fuerza al pequeño kyo naruto pudo ver las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, seguramente la pobre debio pasar un infierno al tratar de encontrarlo- muchas gracias por quedarse con el y disculpe las molestias – le hablo la mujer

no descuide ha sido un niño muy bueno verdad kyo?- le respondio el rubio viendo como madre he hijo sonrreian-

me alegro tanto, ahora kyo ya es hora de irnos despídete del joven- le dijo su madre – no! Aun no termino de decirle todo lo de mi lista- refuto desesperado el pequeño viendo con horror como naruto se paraba y junto con su madre comenzaban a salir del tren.

El rubio vio el desconcierto y la vergüenza en el rostro de la madre pero solo pudo sonreir para luego ponerse a la altura de kyo- que te parece si le envias una carta- le susurro en el oído- y yo te prometo de hacerle recordar lo demas, te parece?- kyo lo vio medio inseguro ya que su lista en verdad era largisima-

De verdad? No te vas olvidar?- insistió el niño haciendo que su madre se mordiera el labio inferior mientras que naruto simplemente rio suave- por supuesto que no! Prometo no olvidarlo- le respondio tras extender su meñique haciendo que kyo lo imitara de modo que cruzara su meñique con el de naruto- entonces es una promesa!

Muy bien entonces sigue portándote como hasta ahora kyo- respondio el rubio tras revolver le los cabellos y ponerse de pie- muchas gracias- le dijo la madre nuevamente- no se preocupes fue un placer-

Despide te kyo-

Bye bye Kurausu-nee-san!

Naruto volvio a sonrojarse para luego ver como la madre arrastraba al pequeño kyo lejos de el mientras le pedia disculpas con los ojos, el simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras los despedia de igual forma con la mano tras reir suave al ver como el pequeño le refutaba algo a su madre dando comienzo a una acalorada pero encantadora disputa- como te extraño mama- le dijo al aire la luego sentir como su celular sonaba-

Ha..- DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS!- escucho la voz de una mujer tras el teléfono por lo que tuvo que maldecir y a partarlo- lo siento mucho karin- se disculpo mientras se ponía a correr- pues lo sentiras cuando llegues el jefe llego hace mas de una hora! Sabes lo que te pasara si no recibe su café verdad?!- le gruño exasperada- ugh lo se lose ya voy estoy en la estación central tomare un taxi y llegare en menos de lo que esperas- respondi otras colgar y tomar el primer taxi que pudo encontrar

Sasunaru 

Mientras tanto en la cafetería del hotel amaterasu mas conocido como sharinga era un caos total todas las mesas estaban llenas de gente y niños quienes aguardaban con ansias que el show de cuenta cuentos navideños empezara. Por lo que varios meseros y meseras corrian apresurados repartiendo de mesa en mesa las ordenes de sus clientes. Sin embargo la mas estresada del grupo de empleados era la supervisora del personal una peliroja de cabellera larga con una actitud que contrastaba con el alegre espíritu navideño que envolvía a la cafetería.

Buenos días karin-san- la aludida poso la mirada sobre el doncel que habia llamado su atención y no hizo mas que esbozar una encatantadora sonrisa- uchiha-sama buenos días- saludos alegremente- para luego sentir como alguien le tiraba del pantalón.

Buenos días karin-nee-san- dijeron dos niños al mismo tiempo un varon de cabellos brunos y cortos y un doncel de cabellos rubios y largos.

Buenos días yuki-kun Umi-chan- respondio estrechando su sonrisa mientras maldecia a naruto por enecima vez

Vinimos al show de cuentos espero que no hallamos llegado tarde- le comento el doncel haciendo que karin negara con la cabeza.

Por supuesto que no uchiha-sama, por el contrarior llegaron temprano- mintió descaradamente mientras reia nerviosa

Oh maravilloso y porfavor recuerda llamarme deidara cuando estemos a solas- le recordó tras tomar las manos de sus niños- ah y recuerda nunca nos viste- agrego en un susurro solo para que ella escuchara tras giñarle un ojo- por supuesto-

Perfecto ,vámonos niños-

Si!

Karin suspiro aliviada para luego ver con el ceño fruncido el reloj de pared- gaara- llamo impaciente- sucede algo?- pregunto con una bandeja en mano viendo el tick en el ojo de karin para luego agregar- esta en…- dijo finalmente para luego salir rumbo a sus clientes.

Lamento la tardanza- escucharon desde la puerta de la cocina mientras veian a cierto rubio con un traje bastante festivo consistía en una túnica roja aterciopelada sobre las rodillas, sus mangas eran largas y acampanadas. Los bordes de las mangas y de la túnica estaban bordeados por una tela suave y blanca al igual que el cuello del mismo. Y finalmente el rubio portaba unas elegantes botas negras hasta las rodillas haciéndolo un poco mas alto mientras que de do cabeza caia gracilmente de lado unas hermosas girnaldas con frutos rojos a cada extremo-

Llegas tarde señora Claus!- le regaño karin con enfado mientras alzaba su lista de pendiente con tada la intención de golpearlo

Lo siento mucho porfavor no me golpees!- se defendió el doncel

Hey señorito claus el jefe sigue esperando su café- tanto karin como naruto se giraron para encontrarse con suigetsu la mano derecha del jefe

Que esperas una invitación personal?! Anda por el café- le volvio a gritar karin haciendo que naruto saliera corriendo hacia la cocina para luego volver con una bandeja tapada mientras maldecia improperios

Naruto no tardo en subirse al ascensor presionando el numero destinado espero a que las puertas se cerraran mientras dejaba que la música navideña inundara el pequeño espacio. La cual como era costumbre se quedo tarareando hasta llegar a su piso era su única forma de distraerse, no iba a negar que estaba nervioso su jefe no era una persona con buen temperamento especialmente en estas fiestas. Muchas veces se preguntaba si era alguna reencarnación del grinchi o del mismísimo Ebenizer scrooge porque honestamente hablando durante todos los años que trabajo para el nunca dejo de ver un carbón en cada una de sus navidades. Aun que si lo pensaba bien tanto ebenizer como el grinchi se quedaban cortos al lado de su jefe inclusive el tirano de madara podría temblar ante su presencia, naruto no pudo evitar reir ante semejante paisaje para luego ver como las puertas del acensor se abrían dejando ver una enorme oficina con muebles de cuero y finas pinturas. Naruto llego donde la secretaria del jefe para luego esperar unos segundos en lo que ella informaba su llegada, al poco rato dejarlo pasar.

Muy bien aquí vamos, tu puedes Naru no hay nada que ese bastardo no te halla dicho ya- se animo para luego tocar la puerta

Adelante- llamo la gélida voz desde el interior de la oficina, el rubio respiro hondo mientras empujaba la gran puerta de roble.

Notas: Felices fiestas a todos! He empezado este pequeño regalito de navidad para ustedes en lo que quede de diciembre, espero terminarlo el 25 =) disfrútenlo y dejen reviews porfaaa


	2. Uchiha

Uchiha, era, es y siempre será un nombre con gran relevancia dentro de konoha no solamente por ser la familia mas influyente dentro de la economía de la ciudad. Oh no los uchihas eran algo mas que un bonito adorno para el alcalde o milagro para los orfanatos, hospitales estatales y asilos.

Ellos eran el símbolo de la familia ideal por lo cual los ciudadanos los admiraban en todas clases de aspectos; las mujeres y donceles vivan embelesados con la belleza y sencillez que poseía mikoto uchiha una dama fina dentro de la alta sociedad a quien no le importaba mezclarse entre "la plebe " como dirían algunos "aristócratas".

Aquella mujer era vista como el ser mas noble que halla podido pisar la tierra asistiendo a los hospitales, albergues, orfanatos y asilos para prestar su ayuda no solo monetaria. Las personas que la conocieron daban fe que fugaku uchiha era un hombre realmente afortunado al tenerla como esposa. Sin embargo el varon era una historia aparte, reconocido por su fuerte temperamento y poca tolerancia para no salirse con la suya el patriarca de los uchiha era en una palabra intimidante. No obstante los grandes ceros que adornaban los cheques de los donativos hacían valer los agonizantes minutos bajo su presencia.

Pero mas halla de las diferencias entre ellos y de lo que la gente pudiera especular aquel matrimonio era, con cada año que pasaba mejor. Todos en konoha se regocijaron con el nacimiento de itachi y sasuke quien vino unos años después. Lo curioso de la pareja era que no permitían que los pequeños fueran vistos en publico. Lo poco que se sabia de los infantes era que ambos habían pasado su vida de estudios en un internado y que venían para las festividades ah pasarlas con sus padres y familiares.

Sin embargo fue recién cuando el mayor de los hermanos, itachi, entraria a primero de secundaria fue que las cosas cambiaron radicalmente dentro de la familia. Ese año se había tenido el reporte mas alto en accidentes de transito por las grandes nevadas que se estaban pronosticando para el mes de diciembre. Todo indicaba que el matrimonio habia arribado en el vuelo 34sukh de las11:00 pm en el aeropuerto internacional de konoha; al parecer habian salido en un viaje de negocios y volvían para las fiestas, fue en el camino de regreso donde un camión de transporte patino arrollando a la limo de los uchiha haciendo que se empotraran contra un poste de luz.

A partir de ese momento muchas cosas cambiaron en konoha, las personas lloraron la perdida de ambos especialmente de mikoto, los ciudadanos no dejaban de enviar cartas y cestas de flores con mensajes alentadores o pesames a la mansión para hacerles saber a los joven hermanos que tenia el apoyo de toda la ciudad.

Pero para sorpresa del pueblo no hubo una aparición publica de los hermanos uchiha expresando agradecimiento por el contrario mandaron al abogado de la familia a expresar su "gratitud y apoyo en estos momentos pero que preferían resolverlo de manera interna". No hubo funeral publico lo cual desconcertó a mucha gente ya que quería expresar sus condolencias ante la perdida de tan maravillosas personas que eran los uchihas. No obstante el comunicado del abogado era claro no dejarían entrar a nadie que no fuese relativo consanguíneo de los fallecidos. No paso mucho para que otra noticia remeciera a la ciudad itachi habia decidido asumir el puesto de su padre, nadie sabia como lo habían dejado a la corta edad de quince años pero solo basto una respuesta suya en el periódico "konoha gestión" de economista para saber que no habia marcha atras.

"_Mis responsabilidades son únicamente tres, criar a mi hermano y salvaguardar nuestro futuro y el de la empresa" _

Despues de aquello los milagros para los hospitales, asilos y orfanatos quedaron en el olvido al igual que la ayuda económica para el estado. Lo único que ha permanecido hasta la actualidad es la gran potencia económica que se convirtió uchiha corp gracias al arduo trabajo del mayor a quien poco después le siguió sasuke. Quien después de la perdida de sus padres se volvio un desafio para la prensa a comparación de itachi quien parecia disfrutar de los flashes y la buena publicidad.

El menor tenia bajo su mando el dominio de la línea de hoteles amaterasu y los centros comerciales de la ciudad. Sasuke era reconocido por ser una persona uraña y poco sociable cuanto menos tuviera que aparecer públicamente de mejor humor se pondría o eso era lo que solian especular sus empleados. Solo asistia a galas que fueran indispensables para realizar negocios que lo beneficiaran financieramente.

Pero muy a pesar de todos sus "defectos" sasuke uchiha era el bachelor mas deseado de todo konoha siendo perseguido por mas de un doncel o dama, el varon habia conseguido permanecer soltero sin perder ni un centavo. Sin embargo ningún hombre es un santo por lo que no sorprende a nadie la gran cantidad de meretrices que suele llevar el moreno a su hotel en altas horas de la noche.

Por otro lado itachi era harina de otro costal el mayor habia conseguido no solo llevar al éxito la empresa de su padre cubriendo todas las dudas de los inversionistas. Pero no, como siempre el mayor sorprendio a la prensa con su abrupto matrimonio con Deidara mitsumo artista plástico de suna. tuvieron tres años de matrimanio para luego remecer nuevamente a konoha con la llegada de sus gemelos yuki y umi.

A pesar de que los hermanos uchiha hubiesen formado vidas tan diferentes seguían teniendo los mismos intereses y gustos. Habia algo en especial que los uchihas no toleraban aparte de la impuntualidad y el engaño, eso era la navidad. Para ambos la navidad era otro dia del año solo que mas frio y con mayor carga de trabajo. Si no fuera por las leyes del gobierno y la multa que les imponían por no pagar gratificación cada fin de año con pavo incluido los morenos no moverían ni un dedo para hacerlo.

Es por ello que en los únicos lugares que habia ambientación navideña era en los centros comerciales que estaban bajo el mando de sasuke. Su jefe de mercado le habia casi rogado para que pusieran los adornos diciéndole que eso haría que las personas compran mas regalos si veían toda la tienda adornada. Y ni hablar cuando trataron de persuadirlo de poner un santa Claus con duedes para que interactuara con los niños. El moreno solo habia aceptado porque deidara quería que sus sobrinos conocieran a santa ya que seria su primera navidad y sasuke no podía decir que no a cualquier cosa referente a sus sobrinos. Muy aparte de ello, tanto la mansión como el hotel y la cafetería sharinga que se encontraba dentro del mismo no contaba con decoración navideñas, por el contrario eran lúgubres y frias a pesar de ser sumamente elegantes.

Sasunaru

Un bwm negro se estaciono en el valet parking del hotel amaterasu, inmediatamente y sin mirar dos veces uno de los cuatro hombres que se encontraban esperando a los clientes del hotel se movio hacia la puerta del piloto

Bienvenido señor

Hn

El dueño del auto le entrego las llaves haciendo que el joven ingresara en el inmediatamente mientras otro empleado le alcanzaba sus pertenencias.

Su maletín señor- el moreno lo miro de pies a cabezas y asintió aprobatoriamente tras disponerse a caminar hacia la puerta la cual fue instantáneamente abierta. Apenas puso un pie en su amado hotel Sasuke uchiha fue recibido por los temblorosos saludos y miradas nerviosas algo que le causaba mucha satisfacción ya que para el eso era símbolo de poder y respeto. No tardo en tomar el ascensor como era costumbre hasta llegar a su piso donde mas de una mujer o doncel no dejaba de mirarlo como un pedazo de carne.

Bu..buenos di..dias uchiha-sama- lo saludo su secretaria, tras rolar los ojos internamente dios porque seguía contratando mujeres o donceles que estuvieran interesados en el? Se recrimino tras saludarle también- kutsu-san tiene los reportes del señor hotsuki? Si es asi porfavor envíeme los y dígale que lo quiero en mi oficina en diez y consígame una video llamada con jugo y porfavor recuerde que no puede escuchar música en las horas de trabajo, me ha entendido? Si es asi hágame el favor de avisarme en cuanto hotsuki llegue- y lo ultimo que escucho la secretaria fue la puerta de la oficina de su jefe cerrarse.

Sasuke esbozo una maligna pero sensual sonrisa mientras se dejaba caer en su fino sillón de cuero negro a espaldas de su escritorio, dios como amaba su trabajo, habia amanecido de buen humor no habia nada que arruinara este dia. Se dejo reposar en el respaldar observando su elegante oficina, ni la gran cantidad de papel por firmar o reuniones podrían ponerlo de mal humor.

Habia decidido llegar temprano para poder descansar antes de su primera reunión con suigetsu y jugo, disfrutaría su tibia y clásica taza de café con chocolate negro y canela mientras planeaba como contraatacar la absurda idea de suigetsu para poner mamanuelas en la siguiente fiesta de inversionistas. Sin embargo al extender el brazo para alcanzar su café se hallo con la sorpresa de que no habia nada. El moreno fulmino con la mirada el espacio vacio que solia ocupar diariamente su taza de café mientras tomaba el teléfono y presionaba uno de los botones.

Contacteme con la cafetería inmediatamente- gruño haciendo que el silencio reinara por un momento- AHORA!-

s..si.. en…se..seguida… señor!- respondio la pobre chica para luego hablar nuevamente- aquí le paso con karin karusa, señor es la gerente del café- hn-

señorita karusa donde esta mi café- karin se sobre salto al escuchar la voz de su jefe por el teléfono de por si estaba nerviosa cuando la secretaria la llamo pero ahora estaba aterrada ya que sabia muy bien a que se referia.

Namikaze-san aun no llega a la cafetería señor es por ello que no le hemos podido enviar el café pero si usted gusta yo misma se lo puedo preparar- sugiro sin embargo un gruñido proveniente del otro lado del teléfono le hizo desechar la idea- olvídelo solo haga que el dobe traiga mi café apenas ponga un pie en el hotel o no me hare responsable de recortarle las vacaciones a su personal- dijo tras cortar la comunicación-

Sasuke se volvio a recostar sobre su silla mientras fruncia levemente el seño y miraba a la nada, ahora tendría que retrasar su cita con suigetsu y jugo para poder disfrutar su café como usualmente lo hacia. Como odiaba que namikaze se retrasara en sus labores ya que siempre de alguna forma terminaban afectándolo a el también.

Desde que el joven rubio habia llegado a su hotel no habia sido mas que un dolor de cabeza pero a la vez era una persona interesante para jugar. Sasuke tenia que admitir que a pesar de que naruto namikaze fuese un faltoso joven universitario y amante de la navidad. Era al mismo tiempo un fosforito cualquier cosa que sasuke dijese con respecto a su persona sea o no burlonamente hacia que los nervios del doncel reventaran como fuegos artificiales.

El moreno habia escuchado mas de una vez el discurso moralista de naruto acerca de la navidad y que el dar es mejor que recibir y bla bla bla sasuke con el tiempo habia aprendido a ignorar al rubio especialmente cuando le presento una idea tan absurda como la misma navidad.

A naruto se le habia ocurrido que seria un hermoso gesto por parte del hotel y la cafetería ofrecer un evento de lectura para niños con canciones navideñas para que todos pudieran participar. Sasuke se habia negado apenas escucho la palabra navidad pero el rubio lo hostigo tanto con el tema que por la paz de su sueño tuvo que aceptar. Aun podía recordar el brillo tan peculiar que adornaron esos hermosos ojos azules por breves momentos, el cual solo podía ver en esta época del año pero a su vez aquellos ojos parecían ocultarle algo.

Piiip!

El sonido del intercomunicador llamo su atención por lo que atendio de inmediato- uchiha- contesto con su frio temple-

Señor, namikaze-kun acaba de llegar con su café- escucho la voz de su secretaria-

Hágalo pasar-

Naruto trago duro para tratar de ocultar el gran sonrojo que forzaba en aparecer, apenas la secretaria de su jefe lo vio no hizo mas que reírse de el y decir lo bien que se veía en su atuendo de la señora claus. Tuvo que maldecirse internamente al haberse cambiado apenas llego pensando ilusamente que karin lo dejaría hacer el pequeño show de navidad primero. Respirando hondo se dio valor para ingresar a la oficina del bastardo de su jefe quien se encontraba en su escritorio revisando algunos papeles, al parecer no habia notado su presencia aun, dios, rogaba que no hiciera algún comentario inapropiado con respecto a su atuendo.

Uchiha-san..- naruto vio como el moreno se detuvo en un momento haciendo que naruto retuviera la respiración cuando sus perlas negras se posaron en su fina figura.

Por un momento naruto sintió que se estaba derritiendo ya que le daba la sensación de que el termostato de la oficina estaba descompuesto por lo que se sentía un poco abochornado- su café señor- dijo tratando de hallar su voz mientras se halaba de el cuello del traje para que le entrar mas aire.

Por su parte sasuke se habia encontrado a si mismo con la garganta y los labios secos por lo que no pudo evitar relamérselos en cuanto vio al rubio parado como un idiota frente suyo en un traje de mamanuela, al parecer la idea de suigetsu ya no parecia ser tan mala pensó por un momento para luego golpearse mentalmente ante semejante consideración.

Llega tarde- solto abruptamente-

He estado ocupado señor, especialmente en esta época del año- respondio naruto rechinando los dientes mientras veía como sasuke apoyaba su mejilla en su puño mientras enarcaba una ceja- en serio?- lo escucho decir mientras sus labios formaban el esbozo de una sonrisa burlona- pensaba que era santa quien tenia que revisar la lista, leer las cartas, y, hacer y entregar los regalos-

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente mientras apretaba aun mas el agarre en la taza de café. Se maldijo nuevamente para luego maldecir mil y una vece la suerte de su jefe ya que no le faltaban ganas para ahorcarlo ahí mismo. Aquel hombre era imposible de tratar desde que se percato de su afinación por la navidad el uchiha no habia perdido tiempo en hacer comentarios burlescos cada vez que se presentara la ocacion.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar mal de la navidad o burlase de ella pero su jefe ya pasaba lo absurdo. Nunca habia conocido a una hombre tan egoísta, déspota y arrogante en toda su vida es por ello que no le sorprendia en lo absoluto que cada año leyera **carbón **en la frente del moreno. A naruto le costaba pasar las fiestas en el hotel amaterasu era un lugar lúgubre y frio a pesar que sus costos muebles y tapices dijeran los contrario.

Es por ello que se puso su primera meta cuando llego a trabajar en la cafetería sharinga, el haría que ese pequeño lugar fuese un paraíso de felicidad para los clientes en especial cuando las fiestas navideñas llegasen, dicho y hecho el rubio lo habia conseguido contra cualquier pronostico.

Habia lidiado una batalla de cuatro años con su jefe para que le permitiera adornar la cafetería, permitir que los trabajadores llevaran trajes o colores temáticos y por supuesto la ambientación con música tradicional. Y ahora la cereza de la torta estaba en este maravilloso evento que casi le cuesta el sueldo de medio año, pero no le importaba el sabia que valia la pena era por todo esto y mas que naruto namikaze podía soportar a su odioso jefe y sus comentarios.

Sin embargo esta ocacion era diferente sasuke sin saberlo se habia metido con algo personal por no decir "familiar" oh no ya no se trataba solo de la navidad. La sonrisa de sasuke se borro al sentir algo caliente contra su rostro- ahg!- exclamo el menor de los uchihas mientras se tomaba del rostro con ambas manos.

Acaso se volvio loco!- le grito a todo pulmón mientras buscaba algo frio entre sus cajones para ponerse en la cara. Mientras tanto naruto seguía estatico frente a su jefe aun con la taza alzada boca abajo para luego sobresaltarse -

Por supuesto que no! además es su culpa! Quien le manda a meterse en mis asuntos!- le espeto molesto el doncel mientras iba al baño para luego volver con la toalla de mano humeda-

Mi culpa?! Quien le manda ponerse semejante traje de todas formnh- tenga y deje de quejarse!- grito inmediatamente el rubio mientras le estampaba la toalla en el rostro, naruto no lo podía creer le acababa de lanzar el café con chocolate a su jefe dios! Seguramente lo iria a despedir pero no lo habia podido evitar quien le manda a meterse con- sus padres bueno no era que el moreno tuviera que saberlo pero de todas formas el uchiha tenia la culpa!

Sasuke tomo la toalla y empezó a pasarsela por todo el rostro tuvo que desabrochase los primeros botones de su camisa para poder limpiarse todo el liquido que se habia filtrado entre los hilos de su camisa para luego darse con la sorpresa que su camisa estaba completamente arruinada.

Namikaze..-gruño tras levantarse, quitarse el saco y lanzárselo a naruto quien lo atrapo a mitad de camino.

Hey teme pero que estas haciendo!- grito escandalizado mientras veía como sasuke se quitaba la camisa sin pudor alguno frente suyo- que parece que hago dobe?- dijo tras lanzarle la camisa también sobre su rostro tras caminar hacia uno de sus muebles y abrir una puerta para sacar un nuevo juego de camisa y saco.

Naruto fruncio el ceño al sentir como la camisa mojada del moreno le daba en el rostro y sin ocultar su en fado no tardo en quitarsela- hey! No soy tu empleada teme! Asi que..- pero el griterío quedo en el olvido al ver como su jefe se encontraba sin camisa enfrente suyo, el sonrojo no pudo ser mas evidente al igual que su mirada sobre aquel endemoniadamente bien formado torso! Naruto se encontró a si mismo mirando sin descaro alguno los pectorales, bíceps, cuádriceps y el buen six pack con el que contaba el uchiha, el rubio sabia que el moreno era atractivo pero esto ya era demasiado.

Te gusta lo que vez dobe?- sasuke vio con agrado como el doncel pasaba por diferentes tonalidades de rojo tras gruñir con enojo y lanzarle su propia ropa en la cara-

Por supuesto que no! Quien se fijaría en alguien tan frígido y lúgubre como usted!- le dijo claramente alterado y abochornado al haberse encontrado culpable viendo a su jefe- ahora si me disculpa tengo trabajo que hacer señor scrooge!- Y con eso sasuke vio como el rubio se perdia tras la puerta.

El moreno no parecio inmutarse en lo absoluto mientras dejaba la ropa en uno de los asientos frente a su escritorio para luego dejarse caer en su enorme silla de cuero detrás de el mismo mientras se abotonaba la camisa- con que frígido he?- musito con suavidad mientras veía la taza de café vacia en su escritorio.

Sasunaru

Naruto no tardo en llegar al loby no dejo de rumir todo el camino rumbo a la cafetería acerca de lo odioso que era uchiha y como desearía poder conseguir otro trabajo pero al mismo tiempo sabia que no podía abandonar a los niños y clientes de la cafetería.

Puedes dejar de ser tan egoísta!- se escucho por uno de los pasillos llamando la atención del rubio, siguió caminando tratando de ignorar la clara discusión que mantenía la primera voz con la segunda- egoísta? Les doy todo lo que desean porque abria de ser egoísta- naruto temblo al escuchar la voz del hermano de su jefe no muy lejos de el.

Deidara apretó los puños con firmeza mientras trataba de discutir de manera razonable con su marido quien de alguna manera se habia enterado del evento navideño que se realizaría en la cafetería del hotel.

Ita, no se trata de lo mucho que les puedas dar- trato de nuevo mientras inspiraba hondo- se trata de que los niños sean niños- el moreno enarco una ceja con ecepticismo

No se que te hace pensar que no los considero de esa forma- deidara se quería arrancar los cabellos por la desesperación- lo que quiero decir es que no esta mal que crean en santa o que celebren la navidad- el rubio vio como el ceño del moreno regresa mientras que sus ojos se ponían duros y frios-

Ya son grandes para creer en tonterías además no es como si no celebraramos la navidad en casa- espeto con oviedad y enfado-

Itachi no puedes llamar celebrar la navidad a una cena fría preparada por un chef y tener a nuestros hijos encerrados en una fría mansión sin siqueira al menos tener un nacimiento o un arbol por el amor de dios!- le dijo con desesperación mientras trataba de calmarse, deidara sabia cuando se caso con itachi que muchas cosas serian distintas también sabia el tema de la navidad de los uchiha pero tenia la leve esperanza de que el moreno al menos dejase a sus hijos tener la clásica experiencia de la navidad- además que pueden saber ellos de la navidad si nunca la ha experimentado? Como sabran si les gusta o no?-

Es por eso que lo hago dei- le respondio con el mismo temple de siempre desencajando a su esposo- no abran cambios, se regresaran a casa en este mismo instante- el moreno volteo sobre sus talones y sin mirar atrás empredio la retirada

Naruto vio como deidara caia sentado en el sofá mientras se cubria el rostro con ambas manos, no tenia que ser un genio para saber que el pobre doncel habia estallado en llanto. Y quien no con semejante energúmeno como marido naruto no lo podía creer, y el pensaba que sasuke era el peor ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra su hermano lo habia rebazado por mucho. El sabia que itachi uchiha era otro mr scrooge pero esto realmente era absurdo.

Namikaze-san- el antes mencionado alzo la vista encontrándose con las perlas negras del hermano de su jefe, tragando duro contesto- uchiha-san-

No es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas-naruto se sonrojo al encontrarse expuesto sin embargo no se dejaría intimidar ya habia empezado el dia con el pie equivocado a estas alturas ya nada le importa- Y tratar a su familia como reos tampoco es correcto señor- itachi se quedo algo perplejo aun que su apariencia dijera lo contrario, ahora entendia porque su hermanito se divertia tanto con el rubio doncel se notaba que era toda una caja de sorpresas, algo insolente pero interesante. El moreno vio como naruto se sentaba junto con deidara y comenzaba hablarle el simplemente giro sobre sus talones en dirección de la salida.

Se encuentra bien?- pregunto inmediatamente el joven doncel al mayor quien alzo la vista dejando ver sus acuosas orbes azules- lo lamento mucho- se disculpo con vergüenza mientras aceptaba el pañuelo que le ofrecia el menor.

Yo soy el que debe de pedir disculpas no debi quedarme escuchando- respondio con vergüenza a lo que deidara negó con la cabeza- descuida, por el contrario lamentamos no poder quedarnos lo que es una pena porque los niños extrañaran tus historias y cuentos naruto-kun-

Naruto sonrrio ampliamente ante lo ultimo umi y yuki eran los niños mas encantadores que halla podido conocer tan inocentes y buenos nada en comparación a su padre. Al rubio le encantaba leerles cuentos y historias fantásticas cada vez que se daba la oportunidad especialmente en navidad cuando deidara-san venia de incongnito para que los niños escucharan sus historias acerca de santa, los renos y el polo norte.

To-chan!- ambos rubios vieron a los gemelos correré hacia ellos mientras se prendian del brazo de deidara.

Umi, yuki- llamo deidara desconcertado al sentir como los niños enterraban sus rostros en su regazo para luego escuchar los sollozar- que pasa mis niños- pregunto sin embargo su respuesta nunca llego al ver a kisame parado en el lumbral haciendo que deidara frunciera el ceño.

Que les hiciste a mis niños brabucon?- gruño sin intimidar al guarda espalda

Solo cumplo ordenes uchiha-sama

Papi… ki..kisame dije.. … no podíamos quedarnos… uuuuwwwahhhhh- sollozo umi mientras restregaba su rostro en el pantalón de su tochan

Si… si.. yy. Yy….. dijo que que… que….. deebiamos volver ah casa…- continuo yuki hipando mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus puños

Ambos rubios sintieron como el corazón se les estrujaba al escuchar llorar los hermanos, deidara estaba furioso odiaba que alguien hiciera llorar a sus hijos especialmente los empleados de itachi quienes no tenían ningún tacto al hablar con nadie especialmente con niños.

Kisame creo que fui claro la ultima vez que hablamos verdad?- dijo mordazmente mientras trataba de conservar su compostura- sere yo el único que les comunique a MIS hijos si hay cambio de planes, asi que te agradeceré que te abstengas de intervenir en esta clase de asuntos.

Naruto no vio cambio en el semblante del guarda espaldas- los espero en el auto- fue lo único que respondio tras irse, deidara suspiro pesado para luego tratar de razonar con sus hijos-

Niños tenemos que irnos dispidanse de Naru-chan-

No no no- yo quiero quedarme a escuchar los cuentos de Naru-nee- gimotio umi mientras lagrimas rodeaban sus mejillas

Si! No es justo to-chan porque los otros niños pueden quedarse a escuchar cuentos y nosotros no?!

Deidara respiro hondo tratando de no romper en llanto nuevamente- niños ustedes saben que otosan…

Oto-san es tonto y malo!- exclamo umi hipando

Aja! Otosan es el grinch- exclamo yuki mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en el sofá.

No no no oto-san no es el grinchi- les corrigio deidara mientras suspiraba- es solo que a otosan no le gusta la navidad, es como a ustedes no les gustan el wasabi verdad?- lo niños hicieron un expresión de asco ante la mención de aquel asqueroso y picante ingrediente.

Es muy feo- dijeron los gemelos a la vez haciendo reir a ambos rubios- pero igual no es justo nosotros queremos quedarnos- dijeron al unisono tras hacer un puchero a los que deidara tuvo que resoplar exhaustos, sus hijos eran necios como su padre y su tio, lo que querían lo conseguia excepto la navidad por eso estaban tan obsesionados con ella. Pero al mismo tiempo deidara también el quería que los niños pudieran apreciarla sin embargo no siempre podía ir encontra de itachi, tenia que respetar las deciciones de su esposo le gustase o no y estaba seguro que si no llegaban pronto a casa el moreno no estaría muy feliz.

Que les parece si les doy esto- deidara vio con asombro como el rubio sacaba un libro de cuentos de detrás suyo captando la atención de los gemelos- gracias!

Estas seguro?- pregunto deidara al ver como sus hijos tomaban el libro y los comenzaban a revisar-

Por supuesto además iba a regalárselos de todas formas por navidad- respondio tras encogerse de hombros, deidara se sintió contento y aliviado con este libro podría leerles a los niños en casa solo tendría que ocultarlo bien.

De verdad podemos conservarlo ¿- corearon los dos aun inseguros

Claro que si! Todos merecen escuchar historia navideñas en esta época-


End file.
